Un secreto
by RougeElephant
Summary: Del 14 de Marzo hasta el 6 de Agosto. Tanto Red como Yellow han pasado todo ese tiempo amándose y espiándose pero no pueden contarlo a nadie, sin embargo cuando un chico y una chica están juntos y solos...no hay mucho que ocultar ni si quiera un pequeño secreto. OneShot. clasificado M por temas de adultos.


**¡Holaaa! Antes de que me regañen sobre por qué no actualizo mi primer amigo quiero hacer un importante anuncio ¡Este es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para Kari! Graciass Arceus! Y gracias Fanfiction por dejarme haberla conocido ¡Espero que te guste! Sin nada más que decir, espero disfruten el OneShot.  
Explicación rápida: Son dos puntos de vista de sucesos ocurridos. Cuando se repita la fecha 14 de Marzo es cuando Red comienza a hablar. **

**Advertencia: Contiene un ligero Lemmon ¡Leer bajo su propia precaución!**

* * *

**Un secreto**

14 de Marzo  
Nuevamente, ahí estaba él. Red, paseando a lado de Pika como de costumbre, siempre que Red estaba frente a mi me sentía tan feliz, tan…tan feliz. No podía explicar la razón, simplemente yo lo era. Todas las noches me preguntaba si Red pensaba en mi, me salía a observar la ventana, suspiraba y bien lo sabía….Red nunca se iba a fijar en mi. Él era el mejor de todos y todas querían con él. La sirena distorsionada por ejemplo, una líder de gimnasio muy bonita, con un cuerpo envidiable, cabello pelirrojo y ojos encantadores. Tenía una estupenda gracia, aunque su carácter dejaba que desear, Erika también había admitido estar enamorada de Red, inclusive Blue decía que Red era muy apuesto pero que no le interesaba. Red….era el único nombre en quien yo pensaba, me lo había aprendido de memoria, y lo dibujaba muchas veces en mi libreta…pero él era un amor imposible para mi. Oh ¿Ya he dicho cuánto me gusta? O… ¿Qué me gusta de él? Bueno…me gusta su seriedad, su indiferencia ante el tiempo, el amor que le da a sus Pokémon y sólo a ellos y a ningún humano más….Sus ojos…sus profundos ojos rojos como el fuego…aunque las flores también las he visto rojas.

20 de Marzo  
Rojas…rojas…rojo. Mi rostro se pone rojo también cuando Red está a apenas unos metros cerca de mí, me hago pequeña, me escondo en mis hombros y agacho la cabeza, intentando que no me vea….aunque, aunque me viese yo no le gustaría…es más ni si quiera me vería. Siempre está ocupado y pensando en algo más, tal vez alguna chica… ¡No! ¡Red no es así! Red no piensa en mujeres. Red piensa en seguir….seguir, seguir, seguir….Me gustan los labios de Red, son delgados y delicados, de alguna forma y por alguna razón cuando me pongo a pensar en ellos toco los míos. Hoy compré tres mangas diferentes, es la primera vez que lo hago, estoy leyendo uno, imagino a Red junto a mí, Red diciéndome cosas como _"Eres la única…." _

05 Abril  
Me siento todos los días en el bosque Viridian, con los tres manga que suelo comprar, hago dibujos de Red y dibujos de mi, sin embargo un día pegué el rostro de Red donde debía ir el rostro del chico de quién está enamorada la protagonista, enrojecí…

15 de Abril  
He mejorado mucho mis dibujos, ahora encajan perfectamente, a eso dedico ahora mi tiempo. A dibujar a Red y pegarlo. Estoy armando mi propia historia y va quedando muy bien, Red me conoce al igual que la protagonista, sólo nos miramos, nos sonreímos y no nos decimos nada. Me gusta como va…

20 de Abril  
¡Hoy he visto a Red! Hacía bastante que no lo veía, y me estaba preocupando pero me alegra. Fui como todas las mañanas a comprar un poco de comida y entonces lo reconocí al instante por su gorra y su ropa, sentí que era el momento de decirle al menos _ "Hola" _ Respiré hondo me acerqué a él, estaba a tan sólo 20 centímetros….respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y comencé a temblar…..pero cuando abrí los ojos Red ya se había ido…

24 de Abril  
El cielo es color azul. Y el paso es verde. Las hojas también son verdes…Ayer volví a observar a Red, esta vez estaba charlando con Blue. Lo observé desde varios metros, recorría con mis ojos sus perfectas facciones y luego, lo que nunca imaginé que pasaría…Red cambio su mirada y me observó. Fueron unos segundos antes que desviara su mirada nuevamente a Blue, se colocó su mochila y salió inmediatamente del lugar. Mi corazón palpitó muy fuerte….me ha visto. Pero también no le he gustado. Suspiré…sabía que algo así pasaría…definitivamente no tengo ningún tipo de oportunidad con él. Imposible.

30 de Abril.  
¡Por Arceus! Hoy hablé con Blue y me ha dicho que Red preguntó sobre mi nombre. Detesto la sensación de sentir temblar mis piernas, detesto sentirme así de preocupada. Hay una buena noticia de todo esto, mañana al parecer habrá una reunión de gente importante, puesto que mi tío Wilton no estará disponible y es quien resguarda el bosque Viridian tendré que asistir yo y por consiguiente el campeón de Kanto estará ahí. No sé aún quién es. Hace algunos meses lo anunciaron, pero estaba yo muy lejos para oír.

03 de Mayo  
He conocido a Red. Lo vi en la reunión de líderes pero no me atreví a hablarme. Claro….no nos conocimos exactamente, pero me ha dicho si podría pasarle un vaso de plástico. También cuenta ¿No? La cosa estuvo así, estuvimos hablando sobre las zonas donde aparecen los Pokémon para un mapa, llegué tarde así que entré corriendo al lugar disculpándome, busqué un lugar y sólo había dos uno cerca de Red y otro frente a Red. Elegí el más alejado posible, sabía que si estábamos muy cerca probablemente comenzaría a actuar extraño. Después de varias horas Red acercó su rostro hacia mi, me miró con una mirada indiferente y susurró "¿Podrías alcanzarme los vasos de plástico?" sin dudar lo hice al instante después regresó a su sitió y se sirvió té negro. ¡Me encanta el Té negro!

10 de Mayo  
La reunión de líderes se ha vuelvo a repetir. Esta vez fue Red quien llegó tarde, llegó cuarenta minutos exactos. Se sentó a tres asientos de distancia de mi. En esta ocasión pasó algo más que sólo pasar objetos.  
Después del descanso de la reunión fui por un vaso de agua y me topé con Red quien estaba sentado con una mirada fría. Suspiré mientras el agua se llenaba y entonces escuché una voz familiar

-Yellow ¿Estarás libre hoy por la tarde?

-¡Green-san! ¡Me has asustado! Pues…uh…no…no lo sé…creo que tengo que ir a…

-Ajá. ¿Te parece bien a las 5?

-¡Green-san, pero si no he dicho que sí!

-A las cinco será. No te ilusiones, no es una cita. Es sólo que soy líder de Viridian y tú estás encargada del bosque. Necesitamos discutir algunos temas, no serán más de veinte minutos lo prometo.

-Está bien Green-san.

-Bueno. Nos vemos dentro. Tomaré esto prestado ¡Gracias!

Green tomó mi vaso de agua y se fue con la mirada en alto. Fruncí el ceño y volví a buscar un vaso, pero ya no quedaban. Suspiré de decepción pensando para mi misma ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímida? ¡Pero, pero! ¡Aquí no acaba la cosa! Sentí una presencia atrás de mi y al girarme una mano con un guante me estiró un vaso.

-¿Eh?

-Tómalo. No deberías dejar que te pisoteen de esa forma. No te lo mereces.

-¿Qué…?

¡No era posible! ¡Red! ¡Red me estaba hablando…a mí! Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas… ¡Arceus mío! ¡Ojala Red no las haya visto! Estaban temblando tanto…

-Es lo que yo opino, Yellow.

¡Arceus! ¡Por favor! ¡Detén el tiempo justo ahora! ¡Red…él sabe mi nombre!

-Hey, Red, Yellow. Es hora de que entren, la reunión va a empezar.

Red se dio una vuelta y entró. Lo sabía…era demasiado para mi…pero cuando entré a la sala, me había detenido la puerta….

13 de Mayo  
¡Hoy ha sido un día tan espectacular! Con la excepción de la visita de Green, pero eso trajo algo bueno. Al despedirme de él alguien salió de entre los bosques. ¡Se traba de Red! Se veía tan genial como siempre, tan fuerte….y entonces me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Supuse que estarías aquí.

-…Yo, yo siempre estoy aquí.

-Lo sé. Te veo todos los días.

-¿De…de…de veras?

-Vivo en Pallet, es obvio.

Yo ya sabía que Red vivía en Pallet Town. Sabía su dirección de casa también y sabía los stas y niveles de sus Pokémon…Espera ¿Eso suena muy extraño?

-Sí…sí…debí suponerlo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué…cosa?

-¿Ya tienen la lista de Pokémon que se aparecen en el bosque Viridian?

-¡Sí, sí!

-Está bien. Yo venía a entregarte esto.

Red entregó a mi una lista con pokémon que se aparecían. Me hacían falta dos, Rattata y Pikachu. Me parecía un gesto bastante adorable…pero…¿Por qué Red…estaba haciendo esto?

-Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Están bien?

-Sí, sí…de hecho me faltaban dos…Y yo atrapé a mi Pikachu en ese bosque..ja…

-No te preocupes pequeña. Todos cometemos errores como esos.

Miré a mis pies unos momentos, mi corazón me exigía decírselo….pero lo único que pude decir fue

-…Hey…Red…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-Mmm…No.

20 de Mayo  
¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible! Hasta hace unos días Red me dijo que no quería ser amigo mío, pero sin embargo continúo hablándome, incluso más que cuando no nos conocíamos de nada. Me apartaba lugares en las reuniones, y me veía en ocasiones en el bosque. Le di el número de mi PokéGear y me llamaba casi todas las noches. Y hoy me enteré ¡Misty se ha declarado a Red! Yo misma lo he visto…y no sólo eso…ella…ella lo ha besado. Sentí este dolor que siempre traigo conmigo, cuando me guardo las palabras que no puedo pronunciar y corrí lo más lejos que mis piernas lo permitían….No entiendo…no entiendo…. ¿Por qué eres tan malo Red?

25 de Mayo  
¿Por qué juegas así de rudo conmigo, Red? Red llamó anoche, y la noche anterior también, y las dos noches anteriores a esa también. Sin embargo, Red no llamó en esta ocasión. Vino personalmente a mi casa. No pude evitarlo, tan sólo verlo parado en mi puerta me desgarró el corazón ¡Seguro ya era novio de Misty! ¿Y cómo no serlo? Se complementan tan bien… Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, y cerré la puerta con fuerza pero Red la retuvo con una sola mano.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya!

-Quiero hablar un segundo contigo Yellow. Déjame pasar…

-¡Vete Red, lárgate…lár….!

Red empujó la puerta y mis manos se separaron. Temblaban mis piernas y mis rodillas y la luz de la luna penetraba la ventana dejándome ver sus ojos rojos….entonces volví a perderme en esa mirada suya que tenía, no podía soportarlo más….iba a llorar. Pero no quería hacerlo…no tenía por qué hacerlo…Red y yo ni si quiera éramos amigos. Red se acercó a mi, se quitó la gorra y la lanzó en el sillón. Cerró la puerta con el pie derecho y se acercó a mi

-¡Dije que te fueras!

Red no respondió, no dijo absolutamente nada. Comencé a golpearlo en el pecho lo más fuerte que podía, pero él detuvo mis golpes tomando mis muñecas en sus puños, seguido de esto me arrinconó a la pared separando mis manos y me besó.

Sí. Él lo hizo. Me besó….mis ojos estuvieron abiertos todo el tiempo. No podía ser real, debía ser un sueño. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Esto jamás pasa en la vida real! El beso de Red era brusco, pero le permití a sus labios una mayor movilidad abriendo mi boca…Red soltó mis manos y las colocó en mi cadera. Sus labios comenzaron a hacerse más gentiles a medida que yo también comenzaba a jugar con su lengua…quise pellizcarme…pero pensé que si era un sueño, no quería que terminara nunca…nunca…nunca…

Correspondí el beso de Red quien levantó mi cuerpo hacia el sillón. Y continuó besándome, pasó sus labios por mi rostro, luego besó mis manos, besó mi rostro entero…la nariz, la frente, la barbilla…cada centímetro de piel que tenía mi rostro, él lo besó completamente. Finalmente, luego de volverse a apoderar de mis labios se soltó de mi. Su respiración era agitada, y estoy segura que notó la confusión en mi rostro.

-Ya estaba por irme.

Red se separó de mi, su Pokémon un Pikachu lo siguió y cerró al puerta tras de él. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, pero al verlo alejarse apresuradamente en su Aerodactyl, me hizo sentir triste…lleve mis dedos hacia mis labios…Los labios de Red...saben a frutilla…

30 de Mayo  
Las ocasiones de las visitas de Red por las noches se han repetido, es lo mismo siempre. Toca la puerta, hay veces en las que finjo no estar, hay ocasiones en las que me arropo hasta la cabeza sólo para esperar que Red entre. Nunca se da por vencido, he cerrado mi puerta con llave, con candado, tapado ventanas…pero siempre, siempre encuentra la forma de entrar. Me agrada…me agrada que me venga a ver…sé que no somos algo, ni si quiera amigos pero siento celos….como si fuera novia de Red. Hace unos días lo vi platicando con Misty, ella lo tomó de la pierna y Red se giró a mirarme unos segundos antes de ignorarme como siempre. Más tarde ese mismo día me preguntó disimuladamente si me llevaba bien con Misty. Le dije que sí. Red sonrió y dijo _"Mientes"_ Al día siguiente, Misty llevó a Red comida para las reuniones, Red se paró de su lugar entregó la comida a Misty y se escapó. Ha hecho lo mismo todos los días y actúa como si ella no existiese. Supongo que me ha…descifrado?

Esta tarde estaba sentada en el bosque Viridian. Me acosté viendo el cielo, este año comenzaba bien….nunca en mi vida había imaginado tener tal relación tan extraña con Red. Pero la tenía…sin embargo había algo que me confundía ¿Porqué mantener lo todo en secreto? Cerré mis ojos y sentí unos labios presionar los míos cuando los abrí, unos cabellos negros azabaches caían en mi rostro. Red movía sus labios perfectamente y sentía su pequeña lengua deslizarse dentro de mi. Después se separó, se sentó a mi lado y actuó como si acabara de llegar y lo anterior nunca hubiese pasado.

-¿Por qué estás tan sola aquí?

Lo miré confundida. Esta era la primera ocasión que él me besaba así, no era en público pero si fuera de mi casa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No…no…no es nada.

-Yellow. Dime qué pasa.

-No es nada.

-Por favor. Dímelo. ¿Te caigo mal?

-¡No, no, para nada!

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy…confundida….

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué vas a visitarme todas las noches? ¿Por qué me llamas todos los días? ¿Por qué…me observas y luego te giras? ¿Por qué no me hablas frente a los demás?

Red se levantó como si lo hubiese insultado. Y se retiró sin decir más. Suspiré profundamente….no entendía nada…nada..nada…

03 de Junio  
Hoy hable con Blue y le he contado de lo sucedido. Ella echó a reír y dijo que jamás en mil años pasaría, pero al verme a los ojos se puso seria. Dijo que tuviese cuidado, muchas chicas quieren con Red. Y por algo te ha estado ocultando…puede ser que lo mismo que tenga contigo lo tenga con las otras ¿No lo crees? Blue tiene un tanto de razón….no….tiene más…mucho más…no permitiré que Red me pisotee. ¡No!

15 de Junio  
Hoy ha sucedido algo que pensé nunca llegaría. Red tocó a mi puerta y comenzó la rutina de todos los días, pero en esta ocasión le grité que no jugaría conmigo como juega con las otras. Entre muchas cosas que Blue me pidió que le gritase. Pedí en lágrimas que me dejase en paz. Salió por la puerta y no regreso esa noche…ni la siguiente….

06 de Agosto  
Han pasado muchos días desde que Red dejó de venir a mi casa. También dejo de llamar y de girarme a ver. Ya no me saluda en las calles, ni en ningún lado…lo único que puedo saber de esto es que se ha olvidado de mi, lo aburrí…y nunca le gusté. Siempre estuvo jugando conmigo…ahora se habla con Blue, pero no le dirige la palabra a Misty. Yo también estuve haciendo muchas cosas anteriormente, extrañaba a Red…extrañaba sus besos…estos días he tenido que pasarme las noches sola recordando, y pensando qué pasó. Esta noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Green, él me invitó personalmente así que asistiré. Dijo que yo podría acompañarlo y asentí. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, tenía el vestido puesto y el cabello arreglado pero no quería salir. Tocaron a mi puerta y suspiré pensando que se trataba de Green, pero no era él. La noche era demasiado oscura, la persona me empujó hacia dentro cerró la puerta con llave y me tiró con brusquedad al sillón. Tapó mi mano cuando yo comencé a gritar por auxilio, la silueta comenzó a quitarme la ropa, era demasiado fuerte, no podía contra ella, comencé a llorar y la persona paró. Quitó su mano de mi boca y me besó. Reconocí esos labios, esa brusquedad tan extraña…hable en voz baja

-¿¡Red?!

Red tapó mi boca con sus besos de nuevo, su mano comenzó a recorrerme a medida que me sentaba en su regazo y bajaba el cierre de mi vestido azul.

-Lo siento…lo siento… lo siento…

Repetía Red para sí mismo. No opuse resistencia. La verdad era que yo extrañaba estos encuentros nocturnos y extraños. Pero cuando estaba en ropa interior frente a él, fue él quien me colocó su playera negra en cima, y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa, Red? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ya no lo aguanto más.

-No te entiendo…Red…nunca te llegué a entender y sin embargo continúo en tu juego extraño. Me dejo besar por ti, y no opongo resistencia porque…

Red me silencio con un beso profundo, me abrazó atrayéndome hacia él. Lleve mis brazos desnudos hacia su espalda que estaba desnuda también y lo acaricie

-Me gustas mucho. No…mucho es muy poco, me gustas demasiado. Es mucho…mucho…pero no puedo. No aguanto más. No soporto que no me pertenezcas. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? La cantidad de chicas que quieren conmigo, pero yo sólo te quiero a ti. Estoy cansado de todos los hombres que se te acercan, estoy cansado de ser tímido contigo. Estoy cansado de aguantarme estas ganas...estas ganas de….

-¿De qué?

-Por favor…no me obligues a decirlo.

Sonreí para Red y lo abrace más fuerte.

-Me alegra que no te hayas dado cuenta nunca.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Tú también me gustas. Y gustar es poco, te amo Red. Desde antes que yo te gustara a ti. Te observaba siempre, pero nunca me animé a hablarle…hasta el día que tú lo hiciste.

Red frunció el ceño y me abrazó con brusquedad pero fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un abrazo tierno. Refunfuñó cuatro veces y hablo en voz seria.

-Yo no quiero que te hables con más chicos que no sea yo. Yo te vigilaba todas las noches también, no te diste cuenta porque soy muy cuidadoso….pero no puedo guardarme los celos para siempre, y no sé como aguanté todos estos días sin hablarte o besarte una vez más. Por favor, Yellow. No me hagas pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?

-¿Recuerdas que te respondí que no quería ser tu amigo, Yellow?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Sé mi novia, y más que novia. Sé mía. Por favor. Quiero tener celos justificados. Quiero tener una razón para alejarlas a todas. Quiero dejar de actuar como un extraño para ti.

-Sí Red.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Sí a todo.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Red se estremecía al pronunciar esas palabras. Llevó sus manos hacia mi pecho y me miró enojado, pero también sonrojado.

-¿Ya tengo permiso?

Reí para mi.

-Siempre lo has tenido.

Cerré mis ojos. Y deje que el tiempo y las cosas hicieran todo lo demás…y fue entonces cuando él…

14 de Marzo.

Siempre feliz y siempre sonriente. ¿Qué la hace sonreír tanto? No lo comprendo y francamente no entiendo muchas cosas sobre ella, pero más que ella no me entiendo a mi mismo. No sé porque siempre que la veo quiero estar junto a ella, pero también lejos. ¡Lo más lejos posible! Sin embargo Yellow es una chica distinta a todas las que yo alguna vez podría conocer. Es algo bajita, tal vez un metro y medio si no es que menos. Cada día me preguntaba al menos una vez al día si todo mi esfuerzo era en vano, intentaba destacar para llamar su atención, para que escuchara mi nombre hasta en la sopa. Pero no sucedía, no importaba que hiciera Yellow no se fijaba en mí. No me giraba a ver, podía pasearme en frente de ella por cuatro veces seguidas y ella no me miraría…primera mente me lo pensé bastante. Me había enamorado un par de veces de algunas chicas, yo siempre me encontraba en viajes pero nunca, nunca y repito nunca había sentido algo parecido a esto. En cuanto la vi me puse nervioso y extraño. Mi mente trataba de desviarse pero mis ojos seguían plantados en su silueta perfecta. Odiaba sentir esto, odiaba que Yellow me gustara tanto pero más odiaba que yo aún no le había hablado. Detestaba a los hombres que la miraban, lo hacían y ella no se daba cuenta de ello. A cada uno de ellos al momento de retarme me vengué haciendo que se fueran a entrenar lejos y volver a retarme, eso sería suficiente para alejarlos de Yellow. Espera. ¿Sueno un poco obsesionado? Son cosas mías…

20 de Marzo  
El color de los ojos de Yellow es como su lugar de origen. El bosque Viridian, verde…y los ojos de Yellow también son verdes. Me gustan más los ojos de ese color, sobre los azules, los grises u otros tontos colores, el verde es el mejor. No logro entender porque no puedo dirigirle la palabra ¿Es demasiado mi orgullo? Quiero que Yellow me hable, quiero que me salude. Que me insulte, que me diga que me mueva ¡Lo que sea! Pero no sucede. Nunca sucede. Y eso me molesta tanto. Es tan frustrante, más que pelear contra un Raticate y su Hyper Fang. Más que cualquier otra cosa es frustrante no poder hablarle ¡A una chica! ¡Red! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Ponte bien los pantalones y hazlo…hazlo…Yellow pasó nuevamente frente a mí, como si mi presencia no significara nada para ella.

05 Abril  
Hoy camino a Pallet Town encontré a Yellow en el bosque Viridian recostada en el suelo. Estaba leyendo un manga, no sabía que le gustaban esas cosas. Pude leer el título del manga y lo grabé en mi mente. Decidí comprarlo y lo estoy leyendo, es una historia Shoujo, o sea romántica…Tiene una buena temática. Pero ¿Por qué Yellow lee esta cosa? ¿Acaso está enamorada? ¿De quién?

15 de Abril  
Detesto tanto. La odio tanto. Odio su sonrisa perfecta, odio sus ojos verdes encantadores. Odio su olor a almizcle y flores. Odio su cabello largo y sedoso. Odio sus labios…tan…deliciosos ¡La odio! ¡Odio que me atraiga tanto! Pero más es mi odio a mí mismo por ser un cobarde, no dar un primer paso, no preguntarle si quiera la hora. Hoy salió el segundo tomo del manga que lee Yellow, lo estoy leyendo también. Todos los días reviso a ver si sacaron el nuevo tomo, lo compro mirando a todos lados para que nadie me vea. El gran Red, campeón de liga. Leyendo un manga shoujo, por si acaso Yellow me pregunta. Podré responderle. No quiero parecer un tonto.

20 de Abril  
Veinte de abril es el día que guardaré en mi memoria perfectamente. Me topé con Yellow. Lo hice al propósito. Sabía que Yellow se dirigía a esa tienda así que me apresuré a ir primero. Compré lo que sea, cosas que no necesitaba. Yellow no entraba aún a la tienda y yo estaba parado, quedando como un idiota frente al vendedor así que comencé a pedir cosas al azar para hacer tiempo. Escuché la campanilla, reconocí esos pequeños pasos y ese aroma a flores. Yellow había entrado a la tienda. ¿Cómo no notar a Yellow? Si es una chica hermosa. Su piel es como de porcelana, con las mejillas rosadas. Su pequeña cintura, sus piernas bien formadas a pesar de su pequeña estatura. Sus brazos delicados, sus labios pequeños pero carnosos y delineados. Su voz… Tragué saliva, pagué y pasé muy cerca de ella. Al notar que yo estaba ahí se giró el rostro. Salí de la tienda….suspiré….Hoy no ha sucedido nada tampoco.

24 de Abril  
Me he encontrado con Blue hoy, se apareció de repente diciéndome que habría una reunión importante en unas cuantas semanas y que yo debía asistir. Le dije que no me interesaba Kanto y menos sus problemas. Blue, siempre terca replicó que era de suprema importancia mi presencia y que estarían muchas personas importantes de Kanto, menos el Wilton. Mis ojos se dilataron. Había oído el nombre Wilton de algún lado…pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? _"Así que, como Wilton no estará asistirá su sobrina Yellow." _Bajé el rostro, no permití que Blue mirara el resplandor que seguramente estaban sacando mis ojos. Todo mundo sabe que cuando hablan de la persona que te gusta, te brillan los ojos más de lo normal. Intentado persuadir las palabras de Blue me giré a la izquierda y mis ojos la vieron. Estaba riéndose junto a otra persona, la observé y entonces ella me vio también, mi garganta se secó ¡Maldita sea! Me giré inmediatamente. No podía permitir que nadie descubriese mi secreto…que estaba enamorado terrible, entera y completamente de Yellow. Acepté la invitación, sin duda alguna no me perdería ver a Yellow nuevamente, aunque sea en una junta.

30 de Abril  
El siguiente 03 de Mayo será la reunión de líderes, y como consiguiente yo estaré ahí. Haciendo una lista de las personas que asistirán he tenido la curiosidad de saber el nombre completo de Yellow. Así que le he preguntado a Blue y ella respondió "Yellow, del bosque Viridian" Almacené esa información bien planteada en mi memoria. No podía olvidarla… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si es el nombre de la chica, que a mi me gusta. Qué tonto estoy sonando.

03 de Mayo  
Hoy por fin asistí a la reunión, me levanté a las cinco de la mañana, busque una ropa limpia, me olí las axilas muchísimas veces, no quería que mi día especial yo oliera mal. Y no era un día especial por asistir a tamaña tontería, hoy sería el día que estuviese en una habitación con Yellow. Me arreglé incluso mi cabello. Salí inmediatamente de mi casa y esperé cinco horas que abrieran el lugar. Llegué temprano, más específicamente muy temprano. Para ver a Yellow, pero ella no estaba ahí, poco a poco la sala se fue llenando pero Yellow no llegaba, se pasó la hora y cuando me resigne a que ella no estaría ahí entonces una puerta se abrió, reconocí nuevamente su olor. Entró sudando y con el rostro completamente rojo se disculpó más de treinta veces. Mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron un lugar donde se sentaría Yellow. Estaba dispuesto a darle el mío si no había. Bien hecho Arceus, había dos asientos libres aún, uno a mi lado y otro en frente. Esta vez no vas a escaparte Yellow. Tendrás que verme quieras o no. La junta empezó, se trataba sobre hacer un mapa colocando las especies de Pokémon que aparecían en cada ruta. Me había cansado de que pasaran tantos días, así que me pellizqué fuertemente la pierna me acerqué a Yellow y le pronuncié en la voz más seductora que pude "¿Podrías alcanzarme los vasos de plástico?" Yellow asintió y me los pasó, agradecí con la mirada, elegí un té negro…y deje de ponerle atención a Blue quien explicaba las aéreas, los siguientes minutos consistieron para mi en contemplar a Yellow.

09 de Mayo  
He llevado esta obsesión con mi chica rubia a otro límite, la noche anterior encontré a Yellow comprando muy de noche, traía puesto un vestido rosa pequeño y unas pantuflas con forma de Pikachu. Me escondí atrás de un árbol y le pedí a Pika que guardara silencio. Yellow compró leche y comenzó a caminar regresando al bosque. Quería seguirla para saber en donde vivía, primero sonó demasiado acosador y yo no quería ser ese tipo de hombre, después de todo Blue me había dicho que Yellow era menor. Pero luego, un pensamiento macabro a travesó mi mente. Un verdadero hombre no dejaría sola a una señorita pasearse a estas horas de la noche y sola ¡Podría pasarle algo! Saboree mis labios. La excusa perfecta. Seguí a Yellow cuidadosamente hasta llegar a su casa dentro del bosque, cerró la puerta. Tenía un plan, no escuché el seguro de la puerta, significaba que Yellow no aseguraba la puerta principal. Al día siguiente, hice algunos trucos para facilitar mi entrada a su casa. Claro…si es que se encontraba en problemas yo podría entrar fácilmente. Ha sido por eso…si…por eso.

10 de Mayo  
Hoy una cosa que sucedió me causó bastante ira, fue la segunda reunión de líderes, donde esta ocasión llegué tarde, me retaron cinco personas y nunca digo que no a un reto. Cuando entré mi asiento estuvo un poco más alejado de Yellow. Miré hacia arriba y comencé a hacer figuras con papel. Nos dieron un pequeño descanso salí a respirar un poco pues me sentía agobiado con tantas personas, me senté y el olor a flores se hizo presente. Yellow había salido a servirse agua seguido de esto Green la siguió, miré todo desde mi lugar. Escuché a Green

-Yellow ¿Estarás libre hoy por la tarde?

¿Qué carajo significa eso? ¿Está tratando de invitarla a salir? Moví mi mano hacia mis Pokéballs, dispuesto a impedirlo retándolo a una pelea Pokémon ahí y en ese momento pero luego Yellow le contestó rápidamente

-¡Green-san! ¡Me has asustado! Pues…uh…no…no lo sé…creo que tengo que ir a…

Excelente Yellow. Recházalo. Hazlo.

-Ajá. ¿Te parece bien a las 5?

¿Estás sordo o qué? Ella dijo que no lo sabía, y un tal vez en una chica es un ¡NO!

-¡Green-san, pero si no he dicho que sí!

-A las cinco será. No te ilusiones, no es una cita. Es sólo que soy líder de Viridian y tú estás encargada del bosque. Necesitamos discutir algunos temas, no serán más de veinte minutos lo prometo.

¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada Yellow? ¡Vamos! ¡Dile que no puedes! Tengo que ir a verte hoy, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que decírtelo…tengo…

-Está bien Green-san.

-Bueno. Nos vemos dentro. Tomaré esto prestado ¡Gracias!

Idiota, le arrebató el vaso de Yellow de sus manos le guiñó el ojo y se regresó a su sitio. Separé mis manos, no importa que yo tenía que estar en ese maldito lugar a esa maldita hora. Un impulso me obligó a dirigirme hacia ella, tenía una idea…tal vez si yo también la invitaba…le alcancé mi propio vaso

-¿Eh?

-Tómalo. No deberías dejar que te pisoteen de esa forma. No te lo mereces.

-¿Qué…?

-Es lo que yo opino, Yellow.

Desee que nunca se acabara este descanso, estaba iniciando una conversación con Yellow y no iba nada mal. Me gustaba ver su rostro confundido…

-Hey, Red, Yellow. Es hora de que entren, la reunión va a empezar.

Maldición. Me enfurecí muchísimo, hice mis manos puño y resignado entré rápidamente al lugar. Cuando me senté hecho una furia comprendí que había sido tan idiota…dejé a Yellow sola en el pasillo. Me paré inmediatamente y me dirigí a la puerta, Yellow estaba entrando así que como un gesto amable le retuve la puerta.

13 de Mayo  
Estuve todo el día al pendiente de Green y Yellow y su _"pequeña salida" _No es bueno que un chico y una chica estén juntos y solos. ¡Las hormonas a esta edad están locas! Así que por la seguridad de Yellow tuve que seguirla...Justo como dijo Green sólo estuvieron unos cuantos minutos después el se despidió y se fue. Era mi momento

-Supuse que estarías aquí.

-…Yo, yo siempre estoy aquí.

-Lo sé. Te veo todos los días.

-¿De…de…de veras?

-Vivo en Pallet, es obvio.

-Sí…sí…debí suponerlo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué…cosa?

-¿Ya tienen la lista de Pokémon que se aparecen en el bosque Viridian?

-¡Sí, sí!

-Está bien. Yo venía a entregarte esto.

La noche anterior me había pasado un buen rato buscando exactamente los Pokémon que aparecían, quería ahorrarle el trabajo a mi pequeña. Espera, he dicho _"Mi pequeña"?_

-Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Están bien?

-Sí, sí…de hecho me faltaban dos…Y yo atrapé a mi Pikachu en ese bosque..ja…

-No te preocupes pequeña. Todos cometemos errores como esos.

Maldita sea. Yo mismo cometí un error. Le llamé _"Pequeña"_ menos mal que no le agregué un Mi, o pude haberle dicho mi pensamiento completo. Y eso no podía pasar.

-…Hey…Red…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

¿Amigo? ¡Para nada! Yo sé a qué va todo este asunto de los amigos, lo he visto un montón de veces y sin duda alguna yo no seré una víctima más. No Yellow, no escaparas de mi tan fácilmente. Sonará un poco cruel pero…

-Mmm, no.

Perdóname Yellow. La verdad es que quiero ser más que un amigo para ti.

20 de Mayo  
Todo parecía ir tan bien, estaba llegando a donde quería. Yellow y yo comenzábamos a tener confianza, la llamaba yo todas las noches, todos los días, le guardaba un lugar a lado de mi en las reuniones pero…Ella tenía que arruinarlo. La mujer resbalosa y pecosa, una pelirroja tonta líder de un gimnasio de agua, ni idea. Nunca le presté atención pero para mi mala suerte ella a mi sí. Me habían dicho que estaba terriblemente enamorada de mi. Qué terrible. Pensé para mi mismo, supuse que tal vez si era tímida nunca se acercaría a mi y eso estaría perfecto pero la muy inteligente se le ha ocurrido invadir un espacio personal que nadie, nadie se había atrevido a cruzar, no lo permitía. Ese lugar era sólo para Yellow. Me declaró su amor y seguido de esto me besó, no deje que durara más y la separé inmediatamente. La miré con ojos de odio y me giré. Suelo ser muy duro en ocasiones, y suelo arrepentirme de ello, pero en esta ocasión no me arrepentí. Y sigo sin hacerlo.

25 de Mayo  
Otro día que no olvidaré nunca. Intenté todos estos días controlarme, pero me es imposible. El beso de Misty. Me lo quería arrebatar de la boca, y sólo había una forma. Me sentí un enorme acosador, pero que más da ¡Al demonio! No podía guardármelo por más tiempo. Pensé que simplemente podía entrar, decirle a Yellow que es lo que sentía, besarla y huir como un cobarde pero no sucedió. Toqué la puerta, aguantándome las ganas…Yellow abrió, me miró unos segundos y cerró la puerta, no iba a impedir que todo mi plan se fuera al demonio, estiré mi mano y acumulé toda mi fuerza en ella. Yellow la empujaba con ambas manos y entonces escuché algo que me dolió hasta el fondo de mi corazón

-¡Vete de aquí!

No me iré. No sin tener una razón. Es como una batalla Pokémon ¡Nunca escapo! ¡Siempre peleo! Y no me rendiré ante ti…

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya!

-Quiero hablar un segundo contigo Yellow. Déjame pasar…

-¡Vete Red, lárgate…lár….!

No podía permitir que Yellow me sacara de su vida. Y menos por un error como Misty. Un impulso, un deseo…todo esto se me juntaba. Yellow estaba ya en su pijama, el miedo, el terror, la tristeza y la decepción. Todo eso junto en su mirada temblorosa y brillante. Cerré la puerta empujándola con mi pie y me acerqué lentamente a ella, no quería que me temiera más…

-¡Dije que te fueras!

Oí como la voz de Yellow se desgarraba. Estaba a punto de llorar. No entendí por qué esa reacción pero si había algo que yo bien sabía, y algo que gracias a los estúpidos mangas que Yellow compraba y yo leía, el chico, pese que al chica lo golpeara y le dijera un sinfín de atrocidades siempre…siempre debía besarla. No pude aguantar más mis ganas y lo hice. Le quité sus manos que me golpeaban el pecho con facilidad y mi cuerpo actuó solo empujándola hasta la pared, comencé a saborearla, ya no podía detenerme, y no quería detenerme. Yellow me permitió el acceso. ¿Qué? ¿Era eso real? Seguramente…Yellow tenía pena sobre mi. Yo siempre estaba solo…debió pensar que soy un hombre extraño. Que lee hentai o algo así, y que quiere hacer una fantasía realidad…¡Quién sabe! Pero el punto era que Yellow correspondia mi beso, fusionaba más mis labio contra los suyos, queriendo borrarme para siempre aquel terrible _"beso"_ con Misty, quería tener el sabor de los labios de Yellow en mi boca. No sé cuanto más podía continuar en este juego, la levanté y la senté en un sillón. Yellow abrió sus piernas y me abrazó con ellas, la tomé por la cintura liberando sus brazos, se veía hermosa…de verdad se veía hermosa. La luz de la luna iluminándome sus perfectas facciones, su perfecto cuerpo de mujer…¡Demonios! Yo no quería hacer esto, no quería hacerle daño ¡No tan deprisa! Mi respiración de agitó así que decidí parar todo este teatro extraño.

-Ya estaba por irme.

Indiqué a Pika que era momento de huir. Liberé a Aero y volé en él lo más rápido posible. Me re lamí los labios mientras volaba hacia mi casa….la boca de Yellow sabía dulce.

30 de Mayo  
Ahora yo y Yellow tenemos un juego bastante interesante…Todas y cada una de todas las noches la visito. Ella suele cerrar la puerta, tapar las ventanas…Quiere alejarme de ella, y yo no entiendo. Es una chica muy difícil, no sé porque me hace eso si cuando entro a la casa se entrega completamente a los besos que le doy. Es una clase de juego ¿Verdad Yellow? Chico rescata a Chica, si chico logra superar los obstáculos obtiene a chica. Sea como sea, me gusta este juego. Me emociona, pero no me satisface….y eso me da miedo.

Nuevamente Misty volvió a querer acercarse. Volvió a invadir mi espacio, sentí una mirada cuando Misty me tocó la pierna, Yellow no estaba viendo. Inmediatamente mi subconsiente me regaño. Como si la mirada de Yellow me penetrara diciéndome que lo que estaba haciendo, era incorrecto. Te pertenezco Yellow. Tienes derecho sobre mi, así que haré lo que tú pidas. Le pregunté si se llevaba bien con ella, Yellow respondió que sí. Sonreí seductoramente, sabiendo que había un toque de celos en sus palabras _"Mientes." _¿Por qué lo ocultas tanto, Yellow? ¿Por qué ocultas que me quieres tanto como yo a ti? Oh, espera, eso es imposible…

En la tarde, encontré…bueno, seguí a Yellow hasta el bosque Viridian. Quería hacerle una pregunta, quería que me confesara estar celosa. Estaba acostada en el suelo, suspiré hondamente, me acerque lentamente para sorprenderla, tenía los ojos cerrados, me agaché hasta su rostro le levante el flequillo y la besé justo en los labios, no podía aguantar hasta la noche para hacerlo ¡Quería besarla y ahora! Así que lo hice. Luego, me levanté de ella y pregunté en voz gentil

-¿Por qué estás tan sola aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Sucede algo?

-No…no…no es nada.

-Yellow. Dime qué pasa.

-No es nada.

-Por favor. Dímelo. ¿Te caigo mal?

-¡No, no, para nada!

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy…confundida….

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué vas a visitarme todas las noches? ¿Por qué me llamas todos los días? ¿Por qué…me observas y luego te giras? ¿Por qué no me hablas frente a los demás?

No…Yellow. Yo…no puedo decírtelo. No puedo, de verdad no puedo. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta quería gritarle que la necesitaba, que la quería que más que quererla la amaba y la deseaba. Quería que fuera mía…pero no…no podía. No podía dejar que todos lo supieran….lo siento Yellow, soy un cobarde. Me levanté sin decir nada y volví a escapar.

03 de Junio  
Hoy no pasó nada interesante en mi vida. Pero Yellow se ha comprado un bonito sujetador negro. No me pregunten por favor cómo se esta información.

15 de Junio  
Nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Cuando fui a visitar a Yellow por la noche, ella estaba parada frente a mi, no temblaba, no se tambaleaba y en voz muy seria y agresiva gritó que no iba a jugar con ella como yo jugaba con las otras. Me gritó muchas más cosas que mis oídos prefirieron no escuchar. Salí de su casa, volé en Aero y grité de impotencia en mi habitación ¡Quién le ha dicho semejante cosa! Pero no…no voy a desechar todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. La necesito…la necesito.

16 de Junio  
La necesito.

20 de Junio.  
La necesito.

25 de Junio  
La necesito.

30 de Junio.  
La necesito.

01 de Julio  
La necesito.

03 de Julio  
La necesito

05 de Julio  
La necesito

09 de Julio  
La necesito

15 de Julio  
La necesito.

21 de julio  
La necesito

25 de Julio  
La necesito

30 de Julio  
La necesito.

01 de Agosto  
La necesito

02 de Agosto  
La necesito

03 de Agosto  
La necesito.

04 de Agosto  
La necesito.

05 de Agosto.  
Ya no aguanto más. Te necesito Yellow. ¡TE NECESITO!

06 de Agosto  
He pensado bien las cosas Yellow. Todo este tiempo además de necesitarte te he estado observando, siento como si me extrañases y yo no voy a mentirte también te extraño. Escuché que Green daría una fiesta, y que invitaría a Yellow. Sé que no quiere nada con ella, está enamorado de Blue lo oí de él, pero tampoco voy a permitir que se acerque a mi chica. Sé que cometí errores, sé que debí buscarla, pero nunca es tarde. Fui a disculparme con ella, su casa estaba cerrada, entré de todas formas con un solo golpe a la perilla me acerqué lentamente como la primera ocasión, estaba enfadado, quería gritarle a Yellow lo que sentía, pero mi cuerpo nuevamente gobernante de mis acciones la empujó bruscamente al sillón, le cubrí la boca evitando que me dijese más cosas como las de aquel día, no podía aguantar más, todo este tiempo, todo estos pensamientos. Yellow en un hermoso vestido ¿Por qué te tenido que nacer como un hombre tan débil ante una mujer? No podía detenerme, comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, pero algo me detuvo. El débil cuerpo frágil de Yellow temblar debajo de mi. Maldición debió haber pensado que yo era un extraño…a punto…de hacer algo indebido. Se me ocurrió una forma de hacerle saber que se trataba de mí, deje de cubrirle la boca y la besé lo más delicado que me permitieron mis labios.

-¿¡Red?!

Yellow me reconoció al instante. Habló en voz baja mi nombre.

-Lo siento…lo siento… lo siento…

Perdóname Yellow. Ya no puedo atarme más a mi mismo. Ya no puedo. He caído, me rendido. Me has vencido…Comencé a recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo, sin parar quitándole su vestido. Todo sucedía tan rápido, que entre respiración y gemido noté que ya había dejado a Yellow en ropa interior y sobre mi. La miré un instante y supe lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No podía aguantarlo. No era mío…ese cuerpo, ese corazón no me pertenece. Cubrí a Yellow con mi playera negra. Tratando de remediar mi terrible acto. Me sentí inmundo..asqueroso…terrible…y comencé a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa, Red? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ya no lo aguanto más.

-No te entiendo…Red…nunca te llegué a entender y sin embargo continúo en tu juego extraño. Me dejo besar por ti, y no opongo resistencia porque…

-Me gustas mucho. No…mucho es muy poco, me gustas demasiado. Es mucho…mucho…pero no puedo. No aguanto más. No soporto que no me pertenezcas. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? La cantidad de chicas que quieren conmigo, pero yo sólo te quiero a ti. Estoy cansado de todos los hombres que se te acercan, estoy cansado de ser tímido contigo. Estoy cansado de aguantarme estas ganas...estas ganas de….

-¿De qué?

-Por favor…no me obligues a decirlo.

Yellow aprisionó mi cuerpo tembloroso, gentilmente entre sus manos.

-Me alegra que no te hayas dado cuenta nunca.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Tú también me gustas. Y gustar es poco, te amo Red. Desde antes que yo te gustara a ti. Te observaba siempre, pero nunca me animé a hablarle…hasta el día que tú lo hiciste.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba jodiendome? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡También le gusto a Yellow, sí, yo lo sabía! Pero ¡Arg! Si me lo hubiese dicho antes yo no habría….fruncí el ceño y la abracé.

-Yo no quiero que te hables con más chicos que no sea yo. Yo te vigilaba todas las noches también, no te diste cuenta porque soy muy cuidadoso….pero no puedo guardarme los celos para siempre, y no sé como aguanté todos estos días sin hablarte o besarte una vez más. Por favor, Yellow. No me hagas pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?

-¿Recuerdas que te respondí que no quería ser tu amigo, Yellow?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Sé mi novia, y más que novia. Sé mía. Por favor. Quiero tener celos justificados. Quiero tener una razón para alejarlas a todas. Quiero dejar de actuar como un extraño para ti.

-Sí Red.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Sí a todo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…como dije antes. No era bueno dejar a un chico y a una chica solos en una habitación. Comence a terminar de desvestirla….miré su cálido pecho ¡Espera! ¡Lleva el sujetador del día que la espié! ¡El encaje le va muy bien! Espera…¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-¿Ya tengo permiso?

-Siempre lo has tenido.

Yellow cerró los ojos y le besé los parpados. Moví mis manos hacia atrás y le quité el sujetador. Comencé a acariciarla, sentir mis manos sobre su cuerpo. Había deseado esto tanto, de verdad. No por lujuria, no por deseos…yo realmente la quería. Y la quería para mí. Mis manos temblaban ante la falta de experiencia, pero ya no iba a arrepentirme. Yellow colocó sus manos en mi, y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Era una sensación extraña, como un cosquilleo, cada vez que sus manos se ponían sobre mi piel desnuda, cada que pasaba eso yo me sentía débil y pequeño. Derrotado por una mujer….y con justas razones. Sentí como…ahí abajo despertaba. Lo siguiente fue un juego, le quité la parte que le sobraba de ropa y al hacer esto Yellow se levantó de mi y quiso intentar escapar, la detuve de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mi. Supe que no escapa en serio porque no rechazaba mis besos o mis caricias. Después, supuse que sería mi turno de escapar, pero con un solo toque Yellow me inmovilizó. Sacó la ropa que me sobraba y nos abrazamos, cargué su pequeño cuerpo hasta la cama, cerré mis ojos porque francamente, yo tenía mucha vergüenza. Nos cubrimos con la manta, y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por sí solos, primero fueron roces de nuestras partes intimas, luego caricias y besos en todo el cuerpo, juguetear con nuestros pies, acariciarle el cabello. Descubrirnos mutuamente. Me posicione arriba de ella, la miré y ella asintió. Me coloqué en su entrada y lentamente me convertía en una sola persona, cada empuje era un lo siento, por cada lágrima que ella derramó esa noche y las demás poco a poco el ritmo creció hasta que finalmente ella soltó un grito que resonó en mis oídos como una música melodiosa, los empujes eran más rápidos, los gemidos más largos y la noche también. Luego de aquel baile en una cama la abracé fuertemente.

-No te duermas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo miedo que vuelvas a escaparte.

-Estábamos jugado Red. Ya no voy a escaparme.

-Estás advertida Yellow del bosque Viridian.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Eres mi novia. Tengo que saberlo ¿No?

-Sí…

-Yellow…

-¿Qué sucede Red?

-Te amo. Y no me vengas con cuentos que es demasiado pronto, porque aunque suene extraño, yo ya comencé a amarte desde días antes del 14 de Marzo.

-Qué curioso…

-¿Qué cosa Yellow?

-Yo también te amé antes de ese día…

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, Yellow?

-Era un secreto.

Yellow rió se giró y me besó. Sonreí y la aprisioné entre mis brazos y mis piernas. Yo también te había estado guardando secretos Yellow, pero creo que a partir de hoy ya no….

* * *

Y eso fue todo! Creo que faltó el punto de vista de Yellow sobre el acto de amor (?)


End file.
